Near-field communications (NFC) technology may be used in secure transactions such as contactless payment and loyalty card or coupon use. An NFC contactless payment chipset may include an NFC controller, an NFC antenna, and a secure element (SE). The SE may provide transaction security by providing a secure memory to secure store applications or credentials, such as account numbers or encryption information, or provide a secure execution space for secure execution of transaction-related applications.